Arctic Rose
by OrleaKingslea
Summary: The Aliens have discovered a new weapon to use against the Mews- one that they are sure the Mews will never be able to beat. But trying to persuade this new weapon to work for them is proving to be difficult, especially when she finds out how she is supposed to help them claim back their planet.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of it's characters. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 1

The night wind blew gently past the windows of the old house, whistling softly as it continued on its way. The large room was silent, save for the gentle sounds of sleep. Outside, the clouds shifted, allowing a beam of moonlight into the room. It settled upon the sleeping form of a young girl, pale hair spread across the pillow, making her seem ethereal. The light fell on the features of the girl, caressing her, protecting her from harm. The faint hoot of an owl could be heard in the darkness, but not one of the room's occupants stirred.

A slight disturbance by the window broke the silence in the room, a gentle, almost non-existent pulsing that disturbed the air in the room, making it vibrate and throb. From this disturbance, two figures stepped forth. The taller of the two moved towards the girl who was shrouded in moonlight, observing in silence. He raised a hand, and a gentle light emanated from him, casting the once beautiful moonlight into shame by comparison. The light enveloped the girl, looking almost solid as it pulsed around her. The light disappeared as quickly as it had come, and he turned to face his companion.

'It's her,' the two words, though sparse, spoke volumes. The second figure's breath caught in his throat, coming out in a small gasp. At the sharp sound, the girl began to rouse, shifting slightly. The tallest figure let out a soft curse, and turned to face the girl once more. Reaching down, he placed his hand gently on the girl's shoulder, and closed his eyes. The air around them began to ripple again, and the two faded away into the disturbance. The second figure soon joined him, fading away in a second wave of ripples. The night stretched on, the other occupants of the room oblivious to all that had happened.

Miles away, alarms began sound in a hidden basement beneath a café. The door to the basement room was flung open and a young man ran in, long brown hair flowing behind him. Sitting down at the desk, his fingers began to fly over the keyboard, opening up countless windows and searches. Moments later he was joined by another, who immediately switched off the screeching alarm. Turning to the first man he asked, 'any idea what's going on here? I managed to get all the customers out, made something up about a gas leak or something. The girls should be coming soon- they're just cleaning up.'

He waited for an answer for a few seconds before asking, 'Keiichiro?' Keiichiro looked up from his work momentarily before continuing to type. 'We've picked up two Alien signals, but I can't pinpoint them. It's like something's blocking my signal.' He turned to look at the blonde man. 'There's another problem, Ryou- this signal, it's not coming from anywhere in Japan.' Ryou stared at him, surprised. 'But… they're after the Mew Aqua, aren't they? All the readings we've ever had are from Japan, and our research shows that the final Mew Aqua is in Japan, even if we can't get a hold on it…' He paused, deep in thought. 'So… where do you think the signal's coming from, then?'

He glanced at Keiichiro expectantly. Keiichiro didn't look up, but remained fixated to his search. 'Just a moment…' The map on the screen continued to search for the signal. As the search program passed over Europe, the computer let out a beep, and the map began to zoom in to continue the search in greater detail. It wasn't long before the computer let out more beeps and began to zoom in on the UK. 'What on…' Ryou breathed, watching the cursor settle on London, then begin a deeper search. 'Why would the Aliens be appearing in London of all places? We haven't received any signals from anywhere in Europe, and it seems strange that they would reveal themselves when there is no Mew aqua there for them.'

The two men watched the screen in amazement as the scan completed and a birds-eye view of a tall, grey building appeared on the screen, accompanied by line after line of data. Ryou took in a sharp breath as he read the information about the building. Keiichiro caught up with him, having the same reaction. 'Ryou… this is where you went to study, just after your parents died…' Keiichiro glanced over at his friend, his eyes worried. 'Yeah… I did the first bits of research on genetics there; it's basically where the Mew project started.' He sat back, thinking. 'That begs the question- what do the Aliens want from there?' Keiichiro turned to face Ryou. 'The only thing I can think of is that the Aliens are hoping to find some early research that they could use to their advantage, although I'm not sure how they could.'

'That does seem to be the most plausible explanation. I only know one thing for sure- if the Aliens are looking to turn our research against us, we're going to need some outside help.' Keiichiro nodded. 'That's a good idea, but who are you thinking of? I don't know of anyone we can trust with something like this and who would be able to help.' A wry smile appeared on Ryou's face. 'You see, this is where being the smartest student in school comes in handy.' He pulled out a mobile from his pocket and started to type in a number. He put the phone on speakerphone, and placed it between himself and Keiichiro.

'_Hello?'_ Came the answer, the bearer of the voice having obviously just woken up.

'_Good morning, Professor' _Ryou responded in flawless English.

'_Ryou? As good as it is to hear from you, I hope you have a good reason for calling me at this ungodly hour. I don't know what time it is for you, but it's the middle of the night here.' _The voice was obviously tired and irritated, but it was still easy to hear the smile as he answered.

'_Yes, Professor, I do apologise, but I promise it is important. I actually have a favour to ask' _

'_You woke me at two o'clock for a favour? Well, go on, then.'_

'_Actually, professor, it's about the research I did when I was studying with you. There's been a new development, and I wondered if you could help me…'_

* * *

**This is my first Fanfiction, so any reviews on improvements to be made, or just saying if you liked it or not would be welcome. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
